


Our Little Miracles

by DominikaDecember



Series: Sugden-Dingle Household [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominikaDecember/pseuds/DominikaDecember
Summary: A new addition to the family is welcomed.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Sugden-Dingle Household [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718059
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Our Little Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, sending everyone lots of love. And thank you for such a warm response to the last part of this series. I do wish that the show had acknowledged Robert missing his mother more however that's where fanfic helps to ease our pain. 
> 
> This is a short little drabble welcoming a new baby to their family. 
> 
> If you are still interested in this series, there is more coming up soon enough. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone!

"Rob? Where are my socks? I know I packed them in here." Aaron looked through his bag which was sitting on the bed. The older man come over to stand next to him and pulled something out of the bag a few seconds after looking inside. 

"If I were a better person, I might suggest that you should invest in some colour, you know. Might actually know which clothes are what." Robert teased his husband and placed a light peck on Aaron's cheek, his left hand travelling up to the back of his neck and his right resting on the younger man's bump. "Besides, you don't need socks for now." 

"My feet'll get cold." Aaron muttered putting the bag on a chair on sitting himself on the bed, the socks immediately going on. "And I do wear colours, you know. I've got my red jumper and jeans." He thought about his wardrobe for a second. "And that green long sleeve. I'm not just black hoodies." He said defensively making the older man smile. "Some of us don't need a thousand flower print shirts." Robert sat down on the bed joining his husband who was looking at his stomach, chewing his bottom lip. 

"I don't remember me being this moody when I was pregnant." Robert pointed out getting a snort from the brunette. "But with you it's hard to tell if it's hormones or just you being you."

"Nice. I'm carrying your baby, you flippin' wanker." He made a face at the older man, who linked their hands together with a smirk on his face. "And you were a right pissy git, yourself." Aaron sighed, squeezing their hands together. "I'm stressed, alright? This hasn't exactly been smooth sailing, has it?" 

"Yeah, but things are different this time." Robert assured the younger man. "We got a proper doctor throughout, we arranged a C-section and we're staying in this room for as long as you want to." He leaned forward meeting the younger man's eyes. "Everything’s going to be fine, Aaron." The brunette nodded but his facial expression was still darkened so Robert pulled back and grinned. "Now there is one thing we still need to decide on. Taylor Swift or Little Mix?" Aaron frowned. 

"For what?" 

"For the first song our new son listens to. I need to pass on my brilliant taste in music to someone other than Ada." 

"You're not serious." Robert just blinked at Aaron, not wavering. "Rob, I would rather end up deaf than having either one be a first anything for our son." 

"I really like Taylor but I think Little Mix have developed a decent beat that is just perfect for the message I'm trying to send." Robert continued on ignoring Aaron's glare. 

"What message? That you have no taste?" 

"I mean, you are my husband. That says something." Aaron rolled his eyes but a little smile turned up on the corners of his mouth. He leaned back on the bed. "I think going private rather than the NHS was the right thing." Robert looked around the room that looked less like a hospital and more like a fancy hotel with some medical equipment stashed around. Aaron did not take well to being pregnant and had to be on bed rest from the second trimester onwards because of extremely high blood pressure. Unlike with the twins, both of the men did their best to be prepared for any possibility and Robert found an obstetrician not far from Hotten who dealt with more difficult pregnancies privately. Doctor Kendall was a lively woman with years of experience under her belt and the older man deemed her good enough to take care of his husband. They were paying out of their pocket which was expensive but it didn't matter to Robert. When Adam brought Aaron back from the scrapyard one day looking like his husband was about to pass out, Robert decided nothing would stop him from getting the best care possible. He dipped into Seb's inheritance a few too many times for comfort but felt the little boy wouldn't mind considering how excited all of their children were about the new baby and that the sum left behind by the White family was still extremely generous to take care of Seb for most of his adult life. 

Aaron let out a hiss bringing Robert's attention back to him, the younger man's back arching slightly in pain. 

"Cramp." The younger man breathed out catching his husband's concerned face. He patted Robert's hand. "Don't worry. He'll be here soon and I'll be on the mend." The older man pressed his lips into a thin line. Aaron shuffled over on the bed and motioned for Robert to join him which the blond eagerly followed, his body wrapping itself around his husband's protectively. Aaron breathed out as Robert's head nuzzled onto his shoulder. "D'you reckon the kids are causing Vic and Adam grief?" He asked the older man trying to lighten the mood. Robert let out an amused huff. 

"No." Robert let his hand roam over Aaron's stomach. "Adam is probably wounding them up with Harry and giving them new ideas on how to do our heads in even more. Roscoe is tearing apart the pillows again. Whilst my dear sister is most likely to be arguing with Marlon again." He smiled as Aaron hummed thoughtfully. "Let's enjoy the peace and quiet as long as we can, alright?" Robert closed his eyes breathing in Aaron. "The moment we get home, it's all going to be chaos." 

"Right." Aaron's phone vibrated and he held his hand out as Robert passed it to him from the bedside table, immediately resuming his position cuddling up to his husband. "Mum's checking in on me." The younger man groaned. "I don't think we can keep her away this time. But let's make sure that it's just her and Diane. I don't want the whole big do." 

"Okay." Robert agreed his eyes closing again, holding onto Aaron whose right hand was resting on the older man's thigh bringing him a nowadays familiar calm. 

-.-

Aaron held the little bundle on his chest, the baby supported by Robert as well as his husband was too tired to use his muscles. 

"We need a proper name for him." Robert spoke softly, touching the brand new hairs. The baby gurgled and slapped Aaron's chest lightly. "Any ideas?" He asked the younger man who had closed his eyes from the exhaustion. 

"I dunno." He replied. "I quite like Caleb." 

"Sticking with the bible names then?" Robert moved to lay down next to his husband and their newborn son on the bed nudging Aaron to scoot over. "What do you think, huh?" He asked the baby to which he got a spit bubble in response. "I don't know how to take that." Aaron chuckled and turned his head, the two men's noses brushing against each other. "Caleb Sugden-Dingle. It's got a good ring to it."

"Caleb Daniel Sugden-Dingle." Aaron supplied. 

"Why Daniel? Did you fancy a bloke with that name or something?" Robert laughed lightly, his free hand moving to play with Aaron's curls that were matted to the younger man's forehead with sweat. 

"Might do if you don't stop being a such a muppet." The younger man joked. "No, just think it's nice. We don't need to name our kids after people, you know." 

"I know." Robert agreed, kissing the corner of Aaron's mouth. "Caleb Daniel. It suits him." They watched the little baby who tried to move his legs but he wasn't strong enough yet. "I love you." Robert looked up at his husband's meeting Aaron's soft gaze. 

"I love you too." Aaron replied quietly, closing his eyes and leaning further into Robert's body, utterly content. Their newborn son falling asleep on Aaron's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [dominikadecember](https://dominikadecember.tumblr.com/)
> 
> hit me up! i blog so much useless shit


End file.
